Enolla
by allusia16
Summary: Enolla and her brother are the other projects aside from the vicious aliens being created. The crew from The betty emerge with the human cargo and they meet the two experements. Christie meets Enolla and already knows he wants her. When the aliens escape and the crew manages to make it to the Betty how will Enolla's new life turn out? ChristiexOC. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Side Note: Set during Alien Resurrection and it's about Christie and an OC of mine. If it's good I'll continue it.

_Language= another Language_

The Betty

Space. It was so quiet and boring. I figured there would be life outside of the USM _Auriga _for me, but I never left the army ship. It was too interesting. It was a play ground for me. My name is Enolla. I was created on the ship with my brother, Enoa, to be fighting machines for the military. We were an extinct race but was cloned and trained. We evolved fast, my brother and I, and we kept our knowledge hidden from Wren, the scientist who tries to get knowledge from me or from my brother. Our senses were very sharp as well as our healing abilities and fighting abilities. My brother stole a gun from the weapons room one day and he figured out to use it and soon he taught me. We were very protective of each other. I was the only female on the ship and my brother didn't like any of the soldiers, who protected the other experiments, looking at me or getting too friendly.

Anyways it was an unusual day today. The ship was getting a visit from another ship known as the Betty. I was very curious of the people on board. Wren told me and Enoa to join him in meeting the guests as a way to see how people socialize. I was in my cell getting ready along with my brother. Our cells were right next to each other and we were allowed to roam the area when or if we pleased on exception of staying away from restricted area.

"_Can you belief this sister, we have to go greet these ship fucks to learn the meaning of socializing. Wren takes us for dogs, thinking we have no minds of our own." _Enoa said with a sneer standing in the door way of my cell. I looked at him with a smirk. He had a darker skin complexion then me and was muscular as well. He had on a black vest and black baggy pants with black boots. His hair was pulled back in long braids and he crossed his arms, a frown pressed to his lips. His eyes however were green like mine. I was a lighter skin color. My hair was long and black, wavy and tamed. I had on a black vest as well, but it was shorter and showed the grey tank beneath it. I had on black shorts and boots.

"_Yes he does. Maybe one day when this ship lands we may escape, or take one of the smaller escape ships attached the ship." _ I answered back. He grinned and I smirked walking towards him and he grinned and moved out of the way.

"It would be too easy." he said leading his way down the hall towards the docking area. I nodded.

"Wren has also been kind to us. He has spoiled us, giving us whatever we want. Surely we can ask to leave the ship." I replied looking down at the metal floor beneath us. This whole ship smelled of chemicals. But then again how else would they have been able to create the aliens? Enoa scoffed now.

"He wouldn't let us go. We are too important." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Soon we might not be. What if he tries to dispose of us?" I asked lightly and Enoa shook his head swiftly.

"I won't let that happen. With our skills we could kill each and every one of these fucks and take this ship to any destination we wish." he said proudly. I smiled up at him and he took my hand and brought it to his lips with a smile. "I promise I will let nothing hurt you little sister."

I grinned even more believing him. We could hear footsteps in the distance and we knew this foot pattern. It was Dr. Wren. We kept blank faces as he grew closer. In minutes the tall composed doctor smiled.

"Enoa…Enolla. Are you ready to observe?" he asked. We nodded in unison.

"Yes doctor." we also replied. He nodded and then turned and began to walk down the hall and we followed. The docking bay was just up ahead and the two doors in between us and the bay slid open and we followed the doctor inside but once we got to the rails we stopped and watched the doctor walk down the stairs to our right. We looked down to see soldiers standing and waiting. Enoa placed his arm around my waist, a common gesture, I was use to and I leaned in to him a bit. I watched the large doors, that would lead the strangers inside, open and in they came in walking in. Enoa and I inspected each person, the guard scanned for weapons. First was a woman with braids, like Enoa and she was a bit light skinned but she wasn't white. Next was a white man with black hair and dressed in all black. He had a calm look on his face and he looked around the area and I knew he was counting how many people were in the area. He saw my brother and I and he stared at us for a moment trying to figure us out. I watched the solider scan another man who had a scarred face somewhat. He looked a bit intimidating because I knew he was hiding something. The man's side beeped and the soldier looked at him.

"There are no weapons on board the ship sir." the man warned. Enoa and I were very tensed now thinking the man had a weapon, but when he opened his jacket he showed a canister.

"My own special recipe…way more dangerous." he commented and I relaxed against my brother. The soldier checked a short haired woman who I knew wasn't very human. I laughed in my mind at her acting as a human. I wonder if I would ever talk to her on her stay here. Another was a black man, just like me and my brother. He looked somewhat mysterious and his hair was dreaded. I tilted my head at him. He looked annoyed with having to be scanned for weapons. I found this very interesting. I could tell in his eyes he was hiding something.

Last was a man in a large mechanical chair and I was curious to what happened to him. The soldier's hand metal detector beeped furiously and the white old man in the chair looked up at him.

"Want to check the chair?" he asked. I couldn't help but find his words humorous and I giggled a bit and Dr. Wren looked at me and I looked down at the ground. Enoa was too busy trying to figure everyone else. The man with the dreads finally looked up at us and soon the other members of the ship began to be curious of our existence as well.

"Welcome to my ship. I thank you all for your help in securing what we needed for our latest… projects. Please help yourself to any food, water and provisions you need. I simply ask you to stay away from any restricted areas and not snoop around guarded areas. If you do need any help please don't hesitate to ask one of my most prized projects, Enoa and Enolla." he said spreading his arms to us. The crew looked up at us and we merely stared down at them and then looked up at one another and then back down at them.

The black man on the team looked at me with a tilt of his head and I leaned over a bit to look more at him. He had lots of clothes on so I could not determine how tough he was body wise. Enoa had had enough learning today and he turned with me in his hold and we left out the area. I didn't even question his motives for leaving. I wasn't sure of Dr. Wren would be upset with us, but Enoa was going to show the doctor that we were not slaves. When we were back in familiar areas of the ship we moved to the small cafeteria room. It was empty of course. We never ate with the other scientists. Well we use to when we were reborn, but we only needed each other to learn. I remember when I was in my early teens, twelve maybe which was also when I was cloned age wise, I could not walk well. I could only crawl and I heard from various scientists that I would be discarded if I could not walk. Enoa who had been cloned two years before me helped me walk. He never left my side, his arm never left my waist until it was time for me to walk alone. We use to walk as two, but now we both walk as one.

I remember when we were being tested on our senses. We had to be tested on if we could see in the dark, which we could not, but our sense of smell and hearing heightened from the lack of site. Enoa was afraid of the dark. He was so afraid he would urinate on himself. I remembered holding his hand and talking to him.

"_Listen to my heart brother, hear it beat. Smell my body, my flesh. Now smell and listen to the objects and sound around us." _I said to him and soon I would let his hand go and I listened and felt his body grow stronger and his courage grew. After doing what I said he was no longer afraid of the dark.

We had a tray of potatoes and meat on our plates with cups of water. We ate in silence and sometimes we looked at a large window that we could not see through to the other side or even hear. We knew it was where scientists watched us and observed us.

(Normal Pov)

Elgyn and his second command, Christie were behind the glass watching the two beings eat in silence. Dr. Wren was in the room as well, hands behind his back. Elgyn watched the male and then looked at the doctor.

"So tell me what exactly are they doctor?" he asked. Christie looked at the doctor wanting to know as well. Dr. Wren smiled with proud.

"They are the last of an extinct race called Gamoras. They were good hunters. Famine wiped them out and I discovered these two's bones and was able to get DNA off the bones. They were the results. They have heightened senses and are very smart. I try my best not to underestimate them." he then smirked and pointed at the two. "Notice how still and quiet they are being. They know we are here and are trying to listen, but they can't. We have modified this room so they can't hear or see us."

Elgyn and Christie looked at each other with slight impressed looks. Elgyn looked at the doctor again.

"Why'd you bring them back?" he asked. Dr. Wren pointed to Enolla.

"To re populate the race. She is all I really need; the male is her blood brother so we cannot breed them together out of the result of deformities in any offspring." he explained. Christie was staring at Enolla now as the doctor explained. He looked over the woman's small body and couldn't stop thinking how attractive the woman she was. He felt his palms sweat and he felt blood rushing downwards of his body and he cleared his throat and looked at the doctor.

"Have you talked to them about that sort of stuff? Mating or whatever?" he asked. Dr. Wren smirked.

"We don't have to. They have both proven to know things about mating." he told. Elgyn only nodded.

"Will they give us any problems?" he asked. Dr. Wren shook his head.

"No. They are not too violent unless they feel threatened." he informed. Elgyn nodded and left out the room. Dr. Wren was going to do the same when Christie stopped him.

"Um doc…do you think it would be possible for me to speak with the girl, alone?" he asked. Dr. Wren gave a lecherous smile, looking the man over and he nodded.

"I think I can have that arrange. Elgyn did mention earlier you all would be staying for a long set of hours. I'll have it arranged." he said and left the room. Christie nodded and then looked back to the window to see Enolla smiling at the other man before looking over at the window and it was like he was looking at Christie directly. He swallowed a bit trying to control the thoughts and urges that began to grow inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Feral

After we finished eating we moved over to the gym room. There were a lot of, human sports objects we could use. They resembled our utilities somewhat. We were taught about the earth ways and culture. Enoa sat down against the wall sharpening and polishing one of the swords used to fight one another. They were from the Chinese culture of human life. I was kicking a soccer ball around and then I was throwing a baseball. Enoa smiled and went back to looking at his sword. I smirked deviously.

"_Hey Enoa….CATCH!" _ I yelled and threw the ball hard. The ball flew through the air cutting through it like a bullet. Enoa smirked and merely raised his hand and caught the ball swiftly in his palm. It didn't even move his body a bit.

"_You'll have to try harder than that." _ he said. I smirked and laughed and he replied by throwing me a basket ball. "Here practice on your aim."

I caught the ball and began to dribble it, smiling at how the act amused me. I even bounced it on my chest. My breasts were large enough to be almost a cushion. I aimed for the goal and threw the ball high completely missing it. Enoa shook his head.

"You have to actually try and get the ball in. You need to want it." he said sternly and I rolled my eyes and took the ball in my hand and then dribbled it again running up to the basket and jumping high dunking it in. I smiled and I even tried to shoot it from a far and soon perfected that. I heard the sliding doors of the gym open up and I looked at Enoa's face and he only frowned a bit and looked right back down at his sword trying to keep himself composed while keeping his eyes on the sword.

"Would you look at this?" I heard a rough voice ask. It was the scarred white, rough looking man. Yes I remember his voice. It is easy to match voices with names. I turned slowly bouncing the ball and I watched as the man gave me smirk and I arched a brow.

"Oh I love a girl who can handle her balls." he said. I tilted my head bouncing the ball more and from the curious look on my face it almost looked like I didn't understand him. The black man was looking at my brother watching him and so was the black haired man.

"Come on Johner leave her alone she probably doesn't understand you." he said. The one known as Johner didn't appear to be listening.

"How about you and I play a little one on one?" he asked. My brother almost stopped polishing the sword he had but then continued. I smirked now licking my lips seductively now and I could tell it aroused him. I could smell it. I began to sway my hips now still dribbling the ball.

"_How about a wager, if you win you can leave this gym alive, but if you lose then my brother can tear you and your team apart." _ I replied but heightened my tone so I sounded almost excited to him. Johner smirked.

"Girl I don't know what you said, but I'm thinking we can take this game elsewhere…somewhere private." he said closing in on me. His team watched and I grinned.

"Sorry no speaky English." I whispered and in seconds I raised the ball up and threw it directly at his face hard. His eyes widened and I heard the loud smack and I watched as he grunted and flew back onto his back. This alarmed his company and the woman with the braids picked up the basketball and threw it swiftly back at me and I caught the ball with one hand and looked at the woman giving her a very dark look. I placed the ball between my body and squeezed my hands together against it quickly popping it. A low growl emitted from my chest and now I saw the black haired man picking up the large iron bars with weight on it.

"Let's play a new game." he said and he swung it hard at my face, but Enoa's large hand caught the blow and he had a frown on his face and he pushed the bar back against the man's chest making him stumble back and now the whole crew was starting to look defensive and both my brother and I crouched now getting ready for a fight. Our green eyes began to grow a heated deep green color and in seconds the doors opened again and Dr. Wren and some soldiers came in along with Dr. Gediman the man who practically gave birth to my brother and I.

"Enoa…Enolla, I hope you two are playing nice with the guests." Dr. Wren said with a smile. Enoa growled a bit and wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me to him.

"Define nice." he said and began to lead our way through everyone. Johner looked at us up and down.

"What the hell are you?" he asked. When I was close enough to him I hissed and chomped my teeth at him making him jump back a bit and we walked up the stairs towards the scientists.

"Quite a pair those two are." Dr. Gediman said with a smile and as we walked Dr. Wren caught my arm and I looked at him.

"I need to speak with you in an hour on something." he said and I blinked with curiosity and nodded before being pulled away. When we got to our cells I listened while my brother ranted and growled about the crew from the Betty. I smiled at the colorful language he used to describe Johner. I wondered what the other crew members' names were. I would be sure to find out from Dr. Wren when I went to visit him.

A soldier soon showed up and he stopped Enoa's hour rant. I smiled and got up.

"Rest brother. I am sure you will have time to fight him." I said and then left the cell with sounds of him grumbling. The soldier escorted me to Dr. Wren's office and once the door opened I stepped inside and the soldier remained outside. The doctor was sitting in a brown cushioned chair looking out a large window at space.

"Quite a performance you and your brother put on back in the gym." he said. I tilted my head thinking he was only scolding me.

"They were putting us both out of our comfort places." I replied. "That man offended me."

"Oh you mean Johner. If they are going to be around you best start remembering their names." he commanded doing a full rotating turn and looking at me sternly. How was I even supposed to do that?

"How can I remember names if I do not know all of their names?" I asked. He sighed with annoyance and crossed his fingers.

"The leader of the crew, the black haired man, is Elgyn, Frank Elgyn. His second in command is Christie, the African man. The woman with the braids is Sabra Hillard, the cripple is Vriess, the bone head is Johner and the last woman is Annalee Call." he explained. I blinked now taking in the information. So the robot is Call. I wondered if hew crew members knew that? I nodded.

"We will not be hostile towards them again." I replied. He nodded once.

"Good. Now the reason why I have called you here is because the second in command has requested you in the room he is staying at aboard the ship. Now you will go to him and do what he commands you until he is finished with you." he told. I was somewhat stunned by his words. Christie had requested me? What could he want of me? This was truly strange and I looked down not knowing what to even say.

"When am I needed?" I asked.

"Surprise him." he said with a grin. I was confused by his words. Was I supposed to kill him? I was unsure of how I would do this. It would be an interesting experience, but it couldn't be that for the man requested me. I finally looked up at him with a frozen look.

"Will this involve mating, doctor?" I asked slowly. He shrugged now.

"I am not sure, but you will do what he asks." he stated and I looked down at the ground against searching the floor for answers but I knew I would not find any. I must do what I was told. I looked up and back at the doctor and nodded slowly.

"Yes sir." I replied. "When should I surprise him?"

The doctor looked at his watch and smiled.

"In thirty minutes. Things should be winding down and it will be time for sleep. I'll leave you cell unlocked so you can come and go. Be sure to dress nice. I know you have something." he explained. Dr. Gediman bought me dresses from all over the universe ever since I was a little girl. I was like a doll to him and I never refused him. I nodded once.

"Yes sir." I replied and turned to leave.

"Oh and Enolla." he called out and I stopped and turned to him. "Let's not tell your brother of this."

I tensed a bit at his command and nodded before leaving out the room. I never liked hiding things from my brother, but if the doctor said so then I must. Thoughts of meeting this man also nerved me. How would I please him to the best of my extent? I didn't go back to my cell for I didn't want Enoa pestering me with questions on the matter. But I was finding myself thirsty so I moved over into one of the smaller rooms that had a large water cooler and a small table to sit and relax at. Once I arrived at the area I opened the door and was caught off guard to see three of the Betty members sitting at the table watching tv. It was Christie, Johner, and the robot Call.

They all looked up at me and gave me frowns and other blank stares. I held back a growl in my chest. Call gave me a cautious look while Christie just looked me over and of course Johner gave me a deep scowl. I only glared and backed away slowly closing the door and speed walking down the hall. I heard the door open again and I didn't even care to look who it was until I noticed the footsteps were coming my way falling me. I suspected it to be that bone head Johner. My eyes began to glow green in defense and I turned around swiftly growling only to see it was Call. I looked her over and she jumped a bit raising her hands.

"Hey wait. I come in peace." she said. I arched a brow and leaned back.

"What do you want robot?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she looked around to see f she had been heard. She then leaned in to me.

"How did you know?" she asked or more like whispered. I crossed my arms.

"Humans smell… like flesh and organs. You smell like bolts. Trash." I replied. I could tell she was insulted by I was hoping she would do something about it, but instead she leaned in to me.

"You can't tell anyone. Please." she replied. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I told and turned from her. She continued to follow.

"Wait… all that stuff you did back there. You're extraordinary, but I have to ask are there any other species on here like you?" she asked. I frowned and turned to her stopping her from following.

"No just me and my brother. Go away." I told. "When talking about my species I can get…pretty feral." I threatened and walked away. It was not my business to tell about the black aliens on this ship. I did not know their names or what they had been called, all we knew was that they were dangerous and could kill everyone if they got out. My brother and I always talked about how we would kill them or run if we had the chance. But we were hunters so we would try and kill them. Either way it would feel good to hunt something again.


	3. Chapter 3

A woman's responsibility

When I had returned to my cell I found my brother asleep. I smiled at him and then moved to my cell. I was happy to know he was done ranting. Once I took a shower I moved over to my closet and took off my clothes in the process. What was I to wear? I was not good with socializing with men or anyone else who wasn't from the ship.

I pulled out a simple beige dress and placed it on over my body and looked down at my feet knowing I was barefoot. I thought that would be fine. I left out the cell and looked at my brother's cell. His cell was locked and I tensed almost wishing my cell was locked with me in it. I moved down the hall wondering where Christie was even staying. It wasn't long until a soldier found me and directed me to the door and walked away. I looked at the metal door and gently knocked on it. I was unsure of what was going to happen but I was on some sort of guard.

If I even felt like I was in danger I would attack. In seconds the door slid open and there he stood. Christie looked somewhat surprised to see me. I noticed he was only in pants. His chest bare showing nothing but strong abs. His dreadlocks were not tied but they hung over his eyes which I noticed were normal human green eyes. I was not sure of what to say.

"Dr. Wren said you needed to see me." I replied. He nodded only once and took my hand and pulled me inside. He closed the door and placed me against it, his body pushing on mine. His face was close to me.

"Yeah I requested you." he said lightly and I turned my face away not sure of what I should do. His warm body was pressed against me and I could feel his heart. "What, never been touched by another man?"

I felt his arms start to roam over my stomach and I looked down at his fingers as they did so.

"I have been touched all my life by men. You are no different." I said lightly looking up at him and he only looked down at me with a soft gaze. Why did he look at me with such a gaze?

"Then this won't be new to you then." he said lightly and I didn't reply and he moved back and slowly took my hand guiding me over to his bed. A large black bed that could fit two. They must've been staying a few days. I knew what happened during the mating periods.

"Am I on top or are you?" I asked looking at the ground almost shyly before looking back at him. He looked me over with a small smirk.

"I guess we'll have to see what happens." he said roughly before gently facing me and he bent over a bit taking the bottom of my dress and I looked forward as if waiting. Mating was not something that I was normally nervous about. For research I had to mate with numerous of the soldiers to prepare me for mating for the time of having kids. Mating with humans on the ship was easy. Some were rough others were gentle, but either way I could take it. Our kind were predators and to be true Gamoras you must take some bit of pain. Even if it's the roughness of a male's cock.

The dress was being pulled up slowly and I raised my hands so it could be taken off me. It was a slow action and I took in all the feelings of the dress being taken off. Once I felt cool air on my bare skin I looked down at my naked body and slowly the nervousness melted away and I looked up at the man to see him taking in my body. Slowly and calmly his face met mine and in seconds his lips were on mine in a hard and rough kiss. I responded immediately wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. My goal at this point was to please him and do what he wished. His lips were smooth and I liked the feel of them. His large arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me a bit off the ground and placed me on the bed.

"You're all mine tonight." he mumbled against my lips kissing me again. I didn't reply except with my lips on his. His hands ran over my body, groping my breasts firmly and pushing his hips into mine. I inhaled lightly feeling his hips against mine. His lips moved down my cheek and up to my neck, sucking and biting. I looked up at the ceiling feeling my body react to his. I could feel the shivers of my body and the arousal from both our bodies. In seconds he pushed away his pants and underpants and moved back to kissing me. I had to admit it was somewhat hot doing this. Our hair wild and sprawled out over each other. Once he had removed his pants he lied back on top of me and I felt his cock brushing against my legs and he kissed me passionately again, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and I gasped lightly letting my tongue meet his and we sucked hard on one another's mouths and I heard him groan a bit and it only made me moan in response. His large hands trailed over my body again and he began slowly began to move his hand between my closed legs.

"I haven't been with a woman in a very long time." I heard him whispers roughly against my lips and he begins to pry my legs open exposing my vagina to the air and I feel his calloused fingers begin to rub against my vagina lips and he didn't hold back from being rough, but I didn't mind. I moaned out loudly feeling my hips buck under him. He rubbed his fingers in circular motions around my clit and I felt a spark of pleasure jolt up in front of me and I gripped one of his arms my eyes shutting not use to such a feeling. I panted hard, feeling my body start to move closer to his.

"You like this baby? God you're so wet." he said rubbing me harder. My hips started to move against his fingers and he kissed me roughly in reply. I moaned against his lips and felt his fingers began to circle around the entrance of my vagina and his finger pushed into it and I gasped out a bit feeling his finger move into me. Then it moved in and out fast and hard. I bit the side of my finger now feeling another of his fingers inside me.

"Oh yeah you're definitely going to be tight. God I need to be inside you." he mumbled removing his fingers from me and shifting on top of me. His legs and waist were now in between my open legs and I looked at him deeply thinking of what was to come after this. I feel the shaft of his cock began to rub against my vagina lips and I moaned even more feeling the lust grow inside me. Humans liked teasing and that much I knew. I feel him thrust into me and it was powerful. I yelled out and felt my head fall back onto the pillow. He was big, bigger than any man I have ever had inside me.

He looked down at me gently caressing my cheek and I stared at him with a soft panting face. He moved down and kissed me deeply and I returned it feeling him move back then thrust back in deeply. I gripped the blankets beneath us and felt my legs wrap around his hips.

"Oh fuck you feel so good." he pants out leaning back and gripping my hips hard as he rammed into me. I stared up at the ceiling closing my eyes taking in the long strokes of his cock inside me. I panted and moaned louder feeling his body smack against me. This pleasure was too great. He then pulled out and in one sharp movement he flipped me onto my stomach and pushed into my vagina from behind. I groaned out feeling him enter me hard. Christie pressed his chest to me thrusting faster and harder. I moaned louder and harder, his lips pressed into my ear. I could hear his growling and panting into my ear as if he were doing it intentionally. Like he was trying to dominate me; as if he were my mate.

He pulled back pulling my body up a bit so I was on my hands and knees and he moved deeper into me. My body jerked with each thrust and I felt myself growl a bit at the pleasure. I was growing close to my orgasm and I wondered how long he was going to last. Suddenly I felt a spot being hit and it made me moan higher and louder.

"Like that baby? Like when I pound against your g-spot?" he asked. I had heard of that part in the body before but no male has ever gotten so deep inside me before.

"It feels so good." I replied never once admitting the pleasure I felt. He continued to thrust, his grip on my waist tightening and he was thrusting even harder grunting with each thrust.

"Yeah I'm gonna cum." he grunted out and I closed my eyes moaning louder feeling myself ready to burst.

"Me too." I moaned out. After four more rough thrusts I felt my release hit me and we both groaned out loudly and we stiffened as we both released together. The room was filled with heavy panting and we collapsed onto the bed and he rubbed my back softly and my back was towards him. After recovering I began to move off the bed, but his muscular arm held me there and I tensed a bit.

"Stay a while." he said in a deep tone and I was still for a moment contemplating on what I should do. His hand was on my hips and I nodded and slowly moved back onto the bed and he pulled me to his chest and I didn't react really. I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet.

"Do you stay on this at your own free will?" I heard him ask. I lifted my head a bit and turned to face him with curiosity in my eyes.

"I was born here. It is somewhat my home." I replied. He looked me over.

"Yeah, but have you ever seen places beyond this place. I mean you have to have wondered." he replied. I shrugged.

"I am here until I have reason to leave." I replied. He blinked for a moment.

"Why not come with us? Let me show you the world. Be a part of our crew." he said. I blinked taking in his words. That was an odd request to ask. Why would he want me to go with him? That would mean being without Enoa and I could not go where he could not follow.

"Why?" I asked. He tensed a bit for a moment before looking away.

"You should get back to your room." he said coldly I blinked and tilted my head at his change of tone and his arm left my hips and I got up without question, slid my dress on and left out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Pleasure and Business

I finally returned to my cell and I felt somewhat at peace being back here again. I saw Enoa was a sleep and I smiled and moved back into my cell. I took off my dress and got into a grey night gown I was given and I fell asleep quite easily. Hopefully the guests would be gone by the time I woke up.

When it was timed day time I got up and yawned. Enoa was smiling at me from my cell doors.

"_Come sister let's get us a meal and have a little sparing match." _he replied and I nodded and got out of bed and moved over to my bathing room and got cleaned off. I liked sparing with my brother. We had so much fun fighting in the old traditions of our people. Once I got out I noticed Enoa was gone. He must've gone to get food already. I slipped on a tank top and some black jeans and checked my hair making sure it was dry. It was wavy today and I smiled and left my cell. The guards kept them unlocked through certain hours of the day. I smiled and left the cell only to bump into Elgyn. My eyes widened and he looked down at me and I looked up at him shocked to see him here.

"You." I replied. He grinned and looked me over.

"You." he replied right back. I looked him over.

"Your people are still here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Oh yeah my people and I are still here." he replied and I frowned and walked around him not saying anything else, but he watched me as I moved. I moved down to the eating room and met Enoa at a table. He had two plates of food and I frowned.

"_Those fucks are still here did you know that?"_ I all but yelled. He nodded eating his mash potatoes slowly.

"Oh yeah I know." he replied. I growled.

"Why are they still here?" I asked sitting down and eating angrily. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but we are better off distant from them until they leave." he replied. I sighed and heard the doors slide open and in came Call and the rest of the crew came in and saw us. Christie was among them and he looked at me a calm face. His hair was pulled back and he seemed to just be watching me and I looked away slowly just trying to eat. Johner only smirked as the other got in line and started grabbing food. The scarred face man started moving slowly towards us and we both just watched him slowly.

"Johner just leave them alone." Hillard called out from across the room. My brother and I just watched him and our eyes were cautious as he continued to move. He stopped and just crossed his arms and looked down at us.

"Come on man just get away from them." Elgyn called out. He was a stupid human to ignore the black haired man. Johner looked down at me.

"That was a pretty cheap shot you got on me back there." he said. I shook my head.

"Not a cheap shot…you let your stupidity show your weakness." I replied. The man frowned.

"So I'm stupid and weak now?" he asked and my brother now stood up slowly.

"My sister kicked your ass already. Do you need me to go a step further and kill you?" he asked and now my brother and Johner were face to face. Christie and Elgyn were behind Johner pulling him back.

"Ease up man." Christie said and I only watched.

"_Leave them be brother. Let the adventures of space kill them."_ I said and my brother huffed.

"Finish your food and come to the gym so we may spar." he told and left out the room leaving me to eat by myself which I was fine with. I didn't mind for I could handle myself against them. I ran my fingers through my hair and listened to outsiders talk amongst themselves. They were loud enough. Christie kept looking over at me and I just ignored his stare. Why he kept looking at me was beyond me. Once I was finished I got up from table and stretched a bit before leaving the cafeteria room. As I walked I took my time wanting to think a bit about the other experiments on board. They were the real monsters ones I wanted to hunt badly if they ever got loose. Wren didn't know that my brother and I knew they were creating an illegal alien breed and they also had the armor my kind wore before hunting. It was locked away somewhere in Wren's office. He had all of our guns and knives and spears. Now this was our first sign that the good doctor couldn't be trusted. If we ever need the armor we could easily steal it. I suddenly felt a presence come up behind me and I turned swiftly and a hard hand came around my mouth and I growled as I was pushed into the nearest room which was a closet.

I thrashed around a bit a bit while hands moved to constrain me.

"Enolla stop it's me." I heard Christie's rough voice. My eyes widened as he pressed me against the wall and I looked him over. I blinked now once I noticed how close he was to me.

"You? Why have you kidnapped me into a closet?" I asked. He looked me over as if I was the crazy one.

"Me? You're the one struggling like you're trying to fight me." he said and as he answered me I simply looked at his body on mine.

"What do you want?" I whispered lowly so we would not be heard. He sighed and began to caress my cheek and I watched this gesture.

"I had to see you again. I missed you." he answered and I looked him over upon hearing this answer.

"You just saw me in the cafeteria." I said and he shook his head his.

"That's not what I meant. I meant this." he said and pressed his hand between my legs and suddenly pushed up into my pants and I winced a bit inhaling as he pressed more into me. He looked at me deeply. "Don't tell me you don't miss this either."

He spoke gently and began to kiss my neck and my shoulder already moving to unbutton my pants. I wasn't sure if I should fight back. It would make Wren angry if I did so.

"Are you not here on business?" I asked feeling his lips continue to kiss my neck.

"We are, but this is also my business." he replied and his hands slipped into my panties and he began to press his fingers into my entrance and I gasped a bit closing my eyes as I felt him push a bit deeper into me. I could feel my walls tighten around his fingers.

"Baby you're so wet…and tight." he replied and I felt his other hand move to his pants and he began to unbutton them and pull them down. I swallowed once feeling the sensations build up inside me.

"We will get caught. If my brother finds us- "

"We won't get caught." he told. I hissed a bit feeling his fingers remove themselves from my entrance and he pressed his forehead against me kissing me once before pressing his groin to mine and I feel his large cock enter me and I growled a bit as he pressed me further into the wall and he gripped my thighs and pushed me up against the wall so now my legs wrapped around his waist. He buried his face into my neck as he thrust up inside me. They were powerful and strong thrusts and each one forced a groan and a moan and a pant from me. I held onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall and I looked up at the ceiling. Damnit why did this man insist upon fornicating with me? Did he have nothing else to do? I couldn't complain he satisfied my sexual needs, but I didn't see why this had to continue.

"Fuck." he groaned out I felt him cum inside me already, but continued to thrust up inside me until my walls tightened around him and I came after him. He dropped me slowly and kept his head against mine and I panted for a short moment feeling his cock leave me and I felt my legs tremble a bit. I wasn't sure what to say as he pulled back and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head and pulled my pants up.

"Nothing. I need to get to my brother." I replied and moved towards the door to open it, but his hand beat me to it and I looked at him with mild caution.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't on the same page here?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"Same page?" I asked and he sighed roughly.

"I thought…you and I…" he said and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You and I? Did you want me to do something else to service you?" I asked. He sighed.

"No I meant- I mean I thought that we had a connection going." he told. I blinked for a moment.

"A connection? You mean like when two people are attracted to each other?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes." he replied. I looked at his eyes for a moment to see if I could see was lying.

"Why would you be attracted to me? I just met you yesterday." I replied. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I assumed last night would have meant something." he told. I blinked for a moment.

"I am a Gamora. I do not know the meanings of human attractions. I only know the way of my people and I find it highly odd that humans find mates through having sex." I explained. He shook his head and by his face I could tell he looked annoyed.

"It's not how we find mates. We get to know each other. I just let lust get to me before I could get to know you." he said. I could tell he was hinting that he wanted some sort of bond with me, but I knew I had been in this closet with him for too long and needed to get to my brother.

"I see. Well I am sure we will have other chances to get know each other or whatever it is you humans do. I have to go now." I replied and rushed from the closet ignoring the fact that Elgyn and the others were just leaving the cafeteria and saw me. I didn't even acknowledge them as they sounded shock. It was probably because Christie left out the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Want

(Christie's Pov)

Fuck who would've thought this ship had such a goddamn surprise as a woman like her. God I had never felt such stupid fucking emotions. She was beyond beautiful and the sounds she makes when I'm inside her were enough to get me hard again. I had my arms crossed and my eyes focused on the TV and Elgyn, Hillard, and Johner were with me. I couldn't help, but wonder why Johner fucks with Enolla and her brother. Both are strong enough to kill him if he keeps aggravating them.

"Hey man," Johner said forcing me from my thoughts and I looked at him. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." I saw a smirk play on his face and he knew what I was thinking about. Or who for that matter. I shook my head.

"Nah man I'm fine." I replied. Now everyone was smirking and it annoyed me.

"Hey no need to be all boxed up now." Elgyn said. "We all know you got eyes on the alien girl." Johner laughed lecherously.

"I mean yeah you two left the closet together." he said. Hillard glared at Johner.

"Quiet Johner…Christie does this woman know you are interested in her?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nah. She doesn't understand human attraction and I can't blame her. I practically used her for sex and now she thinks that's all there is between us. I told her that an attraction happens when two people get to know each other." I explained. Elgyn nodded and Johner snorted.

"Why not ask her to come along with us?" he asked. Now Elgyn, Hillard, and I groaned in protest.

"We can't take her Johner she is an experiment not to mention her brother would have to come with us and you have already killed those chances with him and I don't see you as the apologetic type. If I run it by Perez he might offer some type of sale for her, but we all know she won't leave her brother behind." Elgyn explained. Hillard nodded.

"She is also government property." she told. Johner shrugged.

"So? Never stopped us from taking what he wanted before." he explained. Even though he was right Enolla is not an object and if we tried to take her she'd only fight us. Elgyn then gave a thinking look and looked me.

"Maybe she doesn't want to stay on this ship." he said and we all looked at him for a moment and I could tell the thoughts that were running through his head. I knew the boss well enough to know he was thinking of taking Enolla.

(Normal Pov)

My body was covered in sweat as Enoa and I wrestled and through whatever objects we found in the mess hall. I still liked the word gym better but digress. I growled and jumped on Enoa who grabbed the back of my shirt and tossed me through the air and I landed on my back.

"_You're distracted Enolla. Distractions leave you open to be killed."_ he told and I nodded staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help thinking about what Christie had said to me earlier. He wanted to get to know me and I wasn't blind enough to the fact that he wanted me more than just all the sex. I just wasn't sure why. Was it the sex that led to more emotions or something else?

"_I am merely full of thoughts of our new guests as well as the monsters on this ship. You and I both know their species and we know that things can go very badly if they were to escape. There are too many of them and they can take out these humans."_ I told him and he nodded and walked over towards me and helped me up.

"Maybe the guests on board here can help us get off this ship before that can ever happen." he told. I tilted my head at his words thinking we should use them to get off this ship.

"It will be very difficult to get them to agree. Are we actually plotting against our people to get off this ship?" I asked. Enoa shook his head.

"_They are not our people."_ he nodded and I did agree. They brought us back to life and we taught ourselves how to survive and focus our natural instincts. All they did was test us and Wren was not going to tell us our purpose and it was only a matter of time before we were of no use.

"I will have words with them. I think they will listen to me more then they'll listen to you." I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Find do what you must, but make sure Wren doesn't find out. Those space pirates could be the only way off this ship." he replied and I nodded before leaving the mess hall and walking down the hall. It wasn't long until we would need to have our evaluation. Testing our strengths and finding out if there are areas we are weak in. There were a few guards patrolling the area and as I returned to my cell one of the guards stopped me.

"You are to report to guest room 3 in thirty minutes." he reported and I looked down for a moment not having to guess whose room that was. I nodded and went back to my cell and took a shower. I thought about what my brother said about the guests. Space pirates? It sounded like a fitting name for the group. Wren was the type of guy to collect the items he needed through secrecy. Once I was done I put this white wrap around my chest and white pants and I pulled half of my hair up and left my cell yet again and made my way to the room. I knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer. In seconds the door opened and I was met with a shirtless Christie wearing nothing but his pants which were unbuttoned and I could see a trail of his curly pubic. He rested his arm against the door way and I could of sworn this was the male way of seducing a woman.

"You are barely dressed." I commented. He smirked.

"Yeah so are you." he commented and stepped out of the way so I could enter. I prepared my body for sex and I turned to him as he closed the door. He walked back over to me and then suddenly sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. "Sit."

I looked him over for a moment before calmly sitting down beside him. I had a feeling he was trying to do the human interaction thing and get to know me.

"So you were born on this ship? How long ago?" he asked. I thought about his question wondering what the purpose of it was.

"Three years ago maybe." I replied looking him over.

"How long have you been a space pirate?" I asked. He laughed a bit now, but I didn't yet I showed a positive facial expression.

"I have been one ever since I was seventeen. I might Elgyn in detention center back on Earth before it became a waste land." he told. I nodded looking down for a moment.

"Why are we talking like this? I can tell even for you this is out of your character." I said. His smile faded and she shrugged.

"I don't know maybe I am trying to get to know you." he replied and I blinked.

"I am of an extinct race of hunters who liked to kill for sport. You are just a human." I replied. He scoffed.

"Well this human has a lot going for him. Wren told me the reason he created you was to repopulate your race. I want to help." he stated. His entire statement had through me off. Repopulate? That's our purpose for being re created?


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise

I couldn't believe the word he just used. Repopulate.

"What did you just say?" I asked and Christie bit his lip.

"I know you and your brother's are the last of your kind and I'm saying I want to be your…mate." he said. I looked down for a moment. That's why we were recreated? To make babies.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him. He cleared his throat a bit.

"Well I like you and I want you with me which is why I wanted to ask if you wanted to join my crew I mean we will be leaving in a day or two and I'm not leaving here without you." he explained. I was still thinking about what he spoke on repopulating. Wren had the answers and he would give them to me in time.

"I cannot leave my brother behind and he wouldn't leave me behind. I would like to leave this ship one day and I have never had a mate before and I do not trust your crew." I replied. His eyes hardened a bit and he looked away for a moment.

"Maybe in time that'll change." he said I looked at him for a moment not sure of what to say. I could see the emotion in his eyes change however from casual to a foggy emotion. He suddenly slid down his pants and I looked down to see his cock erect. He leaned over and stuck his fingers inside my shirt and pulled me forward letting our lips collide and they were warm. I took no time in kissing him back and he pulled me onto his lap, his fingers wrapping around hips. He was strong enough to be a suitable mate. I tried not to think in the old traditions of my people though. They were gone and I was old enough to choose my own mates and ways of life. I could feel him unbutton my pants and slide them off and he kissed me deeply, his tongue pushing into my mouth and I moved my tongue along his moaning softly. I let my hands move to the wrap and I unwrapped it all feeling my bare breasts push into his. Our hips began moving against one another and he groaned against me gripping my bare bottom now and grinding me against his cock and I moaned even higher at the friction.

My neck fell back and I inhaled softly as his lips ran over my chest.

"You like this?" he whispered stilling grinding against me and I nodded wrapping my hands slowly around his neck and in seconds he lifts my hips up and brings me down on him and I shiver as I feel my vagina stretch out. It didn't take long before we were moving as one in hard powerful thrusts. Christie held on to my hips while I continued to grind against him. He was panting hard, sweat forming on his chest.

"Fuck your pussy's so good." he growled out and I panted against him moaning loudly. My hands roamed his body as I felt his cock hit all the right spots inside me.

"Oh god Christie." I moaned his name and he pounded up into me harder and harder and I could feel my climax reaching.

"Ah Enolla." he groaned holding me tighter.

Before I could even comprehend what was going on the door slid open and I growled and looked to see a bunch of guards pointing their weapons at us and Christie held me to his chest.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

"Enolla step away from the man. You come with us." the guard in front. I was slowly panting as I tried to clear my head of what was happening.

"Nah what the hell is going on?" Christie asked with force holding me close.

"All will be explained in the mess hall." he said loudly. Something was wrong I just knew it. I looked at Christie and caressed his cheek making him look at me.

"I'll be right behind you." I told and slowly began to move away from him. Once I was off of him he hid himself in the blankets of his bed and looked at the guards.

"Can I get a little privacy?" he yelled. The guard nodded.

"Enolla must come with us." he told. I began sliding on my pants and wrapping my chest up again.

"Why?" I asked. Christie was getting dressed himself. He placed his pants on and his brown tank along with his large brown and black jacket. The guard only motioned for us to step out of the room and as we did they still kept their guns pointed on Christie. I wonder what had happened. We made it to the mess hall and in seconds I was grabbed and pulled to Enoa's side. He looked down at me and ran his fingers over my sweaty chest and he frowned at me. I frowned back.

"Don't give me that glare." I demanded.

"You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" I heard Elgyn's voice and I looked towards the middle of the mess hall to see all of Elgyn's crew being surrounded by soldiers.

"What is happening?" I whispered to Enoa staying close to the wall.

"Sounds like a double crossing boss." Christie says.

"You wanna tell me what this is?" Eglyn asked.

"You can tell me who you're working for." Wren said loudly.

"What?" Elgyn asked.

"Wren, they got nothing to do with this." I saw Call yell out. I wasn't surprised she had done something she shouldn't have.

"To do with what?" I heard Hillard ask.

"You know the penalties for terrorist activity are?" Wren asked walking around everyone now. My eyes widened a bit and I looked at Christie who glanced at me before placing his hands behind his back. Enoa held me close. What had happened exactly? Call was a terrorist. Was she sneaking around the ship?

"There's no god damn terrorist in my crew. Call you got something to tell me?" Elgyn asked looking at the panicked robot. Wren held his hands up.

"Look I don't care if you knew or not. You brought a terrorist aboard a military vessel and as far as I am concerned you all die with her!" he yelled. I felt my chest tighten at his decision of death and I looked at Christie with fear in my eyes and I saw the look in his. Feral. Wren walked past Elgyn who glared at him. "Do you understand?"

Enoa and I looked down at each other. Wren is going to blow our chances off getting of this ship.

"_Our weapons." _I whispered to Enoa. He nodded.

"_I will get them."_ he replied and left out the mess hall. No one paid much attention to us so it was easy for him to leave.

"Yeah I understand." Elgyn said slowly. My eyes widened. Surely they would not accept such a fate. I watched as Elgyn's eyes slowly fell on Christie. "Christie."

I looked up at Christie to see a deep frown on his face and I tensed a bit thinking something was about to happen. He suddenly lifted his hands I heard a loud bang and I covered my ears as I watched the first soldier fall. Christie's other hand lifted and he shot another soldier. Everything happened so fast and now Hillard had a gun pointing it at a soldier on the ground. Now Johner had his canteen up and a massive bang came from it and the soldier fell to this feet. I ran for the door while bullets still flew but I was tackled to the ground by a soldier who had been shot. His weight knocked me over and I growled ad the door was not even close. Now there was silence and I looked up to see the pirates still standing except for Call and Elgyn.

"Everybody alright?" Elgyn asked slowly getting up. I turned and pushed the body off me and stood up fixing my clothes. Johner's eyes fell on me and he pointed his gun at me.

"And look who we have here." he said and I growled at him. Wren looked at him with panic.

"Don't! If you shoot her and miss you won't live to get out of this hall alive." he warned. Johner scoffed.

"You know I won't miss." he replied. Christie placed his hand over Johner's gun and lowered it and looked at me, I was very confused as to what was happening and I was very hostile as well. I crouched a bit, green eyes vibrant and dangerous. Elgyn had his hand on Call's neck.

"You lied to me little girl. I will cut your throat and leave you on this ship to die." he warned and I watched as Hillard pointed her gun at Wren as he got on to his feet. Christie moved towards me and I frowned looking at him as he approached watching his every move.

"Hey it's okay." he said calmly.

"Is it?" I asked and he held his hand out to me and I looked at him with a frown.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." I said and he looked almost hurt by my words and oddly enough I felt sympathy and regret for my words and I took his hand quickly and he gave me an accepting nod.

"Hey where's the other one, the brother?" Johner asked and I looked at him.

"What's it to you?" I asked and he frowned and took a few steps towards me.

"We need to make sure he hasn't gone and alerted the other fucking soldiers!" he yelled.

"Look we have bigger things to worry about!" Call yelled and we all looked at her. "He is breeding and illegal alien species." Elgyn scoffed and I was shocked that she knew about them. She must've been snooping around and found out. I applaud that she hadn't been killed trying to get out.

"What are you talking about?" Christie asked and Call looked at him.

"He is breeding a very dangerous species that if freed could kill us all and she knows about them because she is an alien just like them." she said pointing to me and I sneered at her.

"No I am not like them." I said. Johner looked at Elgyn.

"Oh this is just a load of bull!" he said. Call looked at Johner.

"I am not lying these things are dangerous!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" Christie yelled and we all grew quiet and I looked at Christie to see he was looking around and then up. "Listen."

And we all did. We looked up and could hear an alarm going off. A loud one. My eyes widened and I looked at Wren.

"They have escaped." I whispered and Wren looked at me.

"You don't know that." he said, but I knew better. Elgyn grabbed a gun that was on the ground and then in seconds yelling and gunfire could be heard and he turned to his crew.

"Come on let's get back to the Betty he instructed and I began to follow everyone to the exit.

"What about Vreiss?" Hillard asked.

"Fuck Vreiss." Johnner said. I did not care what they did to the doctor, but I did care about my brother. I stopped and looked down for a moment. Those things were out and my brother was alone. I felt Christie touch my arm and he looked down at me.

"Enolla come on." he said. I shook my head.

"No." I said. His eyes widened on me.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to go find my brother." I said turning to move back down the hall and he quickly grabbed my arm.

"Enolla, no don't do this." he pled and I took his face in my hands focusing his eyes on me.

"I will be right behind you. Get to your ship." I told and he closed his eyes tight and kissed me hard.

"You better hurry." he said and I nodded and from that point we separated and I felt a hole tear into my chest and I couldn't explain why.


	7. Chapter 7

The fight begins

I had to move fast around the ship if I was going to catch up to Christie and not get caught by the aliens. I turned a small corner into a hall and I saw nothing but blood and bodies on the floor. I slowly moved forward for Wren's office was through here. I looked at all the bodies. Their faces were ripped apart as well as their bodies. There would be a lot of them soon. Last I heard from a guard they had been giving twelve bodies to host the babies. Now in a matter of days they were grown up and hunting.

"Enolla." I heard Enoa and I turned to him with wide eyes. He was in a metal gear from head to toe, just like thousands of years ago when he'd go hunting with our father. His hair was pulled back into a long warrior braid and his helmet was tucked under his arm and in his hand was a bag which I knew had my armor in it. In his other hand was a large gun and on his back was his metallic spear and around his wrists and ankles were his knives. "These things are everywhere. It won't be easy to kill them, but they can be killed."

I nodded as I dug through the bag and pulled out my breast plate armor. I began to put everything on while he watched my back. I also started to tie my weapons on to me.

"What's our mission?" I asked clicking in everything making sure it fit.

"Survive. Where's Elgyn and his crew?" he asked as I braided my hair.

"Going back to ship. We should be able to make it if we hurry." I said standing up feeling the weight of my armor on my body. I picked up my gun and looked at Enoa who nodded with approval.

"We take as many as we can out." he said and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Death will not take us." he whispered and I nodded and we pulled back and I placed our helmets on our heads and jogged back the way we came, our guns up and loaded. We ran through the ship listening and using our senses to guide us to Christie and the others. We were ambushed by two of the monsters and they blocked our bath.

"_Would you look at that sister? Two of them just for us."_ Enoa stated and I merely glared at the creatures that ran at us. We lifted our guns quickly setting them to a low blast and we fired once and in seconds they exploded and we watched as gravity pulled their insides out and turned them into nothing.

"_Next time I use my spear. It's more amusing." _ I replied.

"_Their blood is acid. Don't let them touch you."_ Enoa added and I nodded once hearing a mild yelling from a distance.

"This way." I said and I could hear them all panicking. One of the monsters must have them corner. I paused at hall way to see a black creature stalking towards the crew who were yelling at the doctor and some soldier to open the door which they couldn't. I also looked down to see Elgyn's corpse lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. If I have the time I would be able to resurrect him with a chemical I had in my armor. Enoa came up behind me.

"Do it." he replied and I smiled through my helmet and reached for my spear clicking the side and it extended making a long _shling_ sound and it caught everyone's attention including the monster. I ran for it fast and jumped with my spear in my hand and with a loud yell I rested the end of my spear into the back of its neck and I tore forward taking its head off. It fell to the ground and now all guns were on me. I only smirked and pulled my helmet off slowly.

"What the fuck!" I heard Call ask and Enoa stepped up behind me and Wren looked shocked to see us in our armor. Christie looked relieved beyond belief and he immediately came up and hugged me quickly and to my happiness Enoa didn't growl or look unhappy. I hugged him back than he pulled away and looked me over with shock as well.

"What is all this?" he asked. I grinned and looked at Wren.

"Ask him." I answered and looked at Wren and Enoa walked past me.

"You mistook our silence for weakness. You should've done more research on our race. You see we learn fast. We calculate fast too and we knew you were using us." he told and now everyone stepped out of the way except the soldier. I followed behind my brother.

"You brought us back to restart our race. But you also created those things knowing we lived to hunt them. They were our enemies that you are trying to tame." I said. Enoa now gripped his shirt lightly and calmly and I watched the soldier to make sure he didn't do anything foolish.

"You hid our history and our armor from us in your labs and you didn't think we would ever find out." he told. I frowned and slowly looked to Elgyn and moved to him.

"Enoa leave him. We will kill him on our time." I said and looked over Elgyn and squatted down looking him over.

"Leave him alone." Hillard said and I looked at her and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" I asked and Enoa released the doctor and I stood back up.

"The creature got him." Christie said with light sadness and looked down.

"How long ago?" I asked and Johner frowned.

"What the fuck does that matter?" he asked aggressively.

"How long?" I yelled with a growl and he frowned.

"About a few minutes ago." Hillard answered with tears in her eyes. I looked at Elgyn once more and then looked at Enoa who looked at me with questioning eyes.

"_We can save him you know that."_ I told him and he growled.

"No. NO. Enolla we will not waist such chemicals on this human." he said with a growl.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Christie asked looking at me and then my brother. I looked at him.

"Our suits are very high-tech. We can do many things with them. There are chemicals in our suits that regenerate dead body cells. Basically it can bring the dead back to life with no consequences. We have other chemicals to that have good healing abilities for different types of wounds." I told. Enoa growled and stepped up to me.

"We do not owe these people a damn thing." he said and Christie stepped a bit beside me glaring at my brother who growled at him.

"Enoa it is my choice not yours." I replied.

"Enolla." I heard Hillard say softly and I looked at her. She looked so sad and afraid and it didn't take me long to realize that she loved Elgyn. "If there is anything you can do to help him…please."

I looked at Wren who glared at me and I frowned before slowly crouching down and glancing at Elgyn. I reached into the pocket on my breast plate and pulled out a small tube containing a white liquid. His wound was large but did not require all of the liquid. I slowly opened it and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I held the vile over the body and I poured a few drops around Elgyn's wound and I watched for a moment and waited.

"Nothing's happening." Johner said and I held my hand up to her.

"Wait." I said. Johner growled.

"We don't have time for this." he said with annoyance and I looked at him.

"Just wait." I said and I could hear a low digesting noise and from the look on all of their faces something was happening.

"Oh fuck." Christie said and I looked down to see Elgyn's wound healing itself and it his skin began to push back together. Enoa didn't look too happy about it. As I watched him heal himself I noticed his skin color returning. He would be fine and I stood up and looked at Hillard and Call.

"Tend to him." I said and walked near Enoa and we moved away from the group a bit. Everyone began to huddle around Elgyn after hearing him groan, but Johner stayed near the soldier and Wren with his gun pointed on them both. Enoa leaned in to me.

"_They are going to be dead weight."_ he whispered. I shook my head.

"_They will not slow us down they have their ship. We must work together with them or else we won't get out of here alive. Those things are going to be coming for us too and we cannot afford to have enemies." _ I explained quickly and he reluctantly nodded.

"Hey." Johner said catching our attention.

"What the fuck are you two mumbling about? See I knew we couldn't trust you always talking in that language of yours. Probably trying to figure out how to trick us." he said. My brother and I turned to him, our helmets under our arms.

"We are talking about we are going to get off this ship." I told looking at Elgyn who looked stunned.

"Man I feel like shit." he said and Hillard hugged him and looked at me.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded. Christie looked at Wren and slammed him against the wall with his gun to his chin.

"Doctor that thing that tried to kill my partner, that your pet science project?" he asked. Wren nodded.

"Yes." he replied.

"Man I should fucking do you right now." Christie said placing his gun directly into Wren's head and I tensed and looked at Enoa. Hillard was holding Elygn up and Call was just watching in shock. "How many more are there…HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE?"

"Twelve." Wren answered calmly. My eyes flexed and Johner looked at Wren.

"Twelve." he repeated and Wren nodded.

"Twelve." he answered and Johner looked at Christie flexing his eye brows.

"Twelve." he replied. I inhaled and looked at Enoa.

"_Can you go see if any more aliens are out there?"_ I asked and Enoa nodded placing his helmet on his head and moving towards the hall. Elgyn moved off of Hillard and stretched.

"Okay I don't know what the fuck just happened, but I remember we needed to get back to the Betty. Enolla if you and your brother are going to stick with us than you are both going to have to communicate in English with us." he said. Christie watched me with firm eyes as if expecting me to listen. I smirked and placed my gun over my shoulder.

"Will you look at that? I bring you back from the dead and you're already giving us orders." I replied and glanced at Christie only to see him nodding at me confirming Elgyn's words. I sighed and nodded looking at the man.

"I understand." I replied and he nodded and Enoa came back to us.

"We need to move now. Enolla and I will do our best to destroy the creatures we come up against. But the queen is nowhere to be found and as long as she's breeding and there are humans around this ship will be crawling with monsters." he informed. Elgyn nodded and picked up his gun.

"Let's move people." he told and we all began to move through the ship.

(Author's notes)

Okay so the crew all needs to live in order for Enolla's journey to start and what not I can only imagine this fanfiction will be long because we have to go through parts of the movie and also adventures with the Betty Crew, but some people will die. Hope people are enjoying the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Tension

We let Elgyn and his crew led us to around the ship and as he did we were hit by the monsters. It felt good to fight. Enoa and I were fighting a monster now and Enoa wrapped his spear around the creature's neck.

"RIP HIM!" he yelled and I grinned and grabbed the creatures tail and it couldn't squirm much in my hands and we both pulled hard and the creature ripped in half and we growled and yelled and whooped with happiness of the kill. Enoa came over to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling our hips together.

"You fight like a true warrior sister." he told. I grinned patting his cheeks.

"Father taught us well." I told and he grinned and released me.

"Too bad there are no other women and men on board or we could have fucked on their corpse." he told and walked past Elgyn and Johner who looked at Wren.

"Damn what's up with them?" I heard him ask, but I didn't pay attention.

"They're reverting back to their primal ages. They're like teenagers wanting nothing but to kill." he said. He was right and we wanted to kill. I could see the look in Christie's eyes when he heard this, but I ignored it. Elgyn continued to scout around as he led us. I noticed Hillard didn't leave his side and Christie did not leave mine either.

"Hey." he said and I looked at him for a moment before looking forward.

"Hey." I repeated him and continued to walk with my gun on my shoulders. He looked me over.

"You okay?" he asked and I grinned.

"Never been better." I told. I noticed we were falling behind a bit and I watched as Johner talked to my brother.

"Look I know you and your brother are trying to help us, but I don't want you to get too caught up in this mess." he told and I looked at him for a moment.

"Too caught up?" I asked and he nodded holding his gun up a bit.

"I don't want you to lose yourself with all this killing." he said and I only chuckled.

"What afraid I'll get crazy and not be able to stop." I said before stopping and looking at him. "Or are you afraid that I will your crew?" And just like that he had me against the nearest wall a deadly glare in his eyes.

"You will never threaten my crew again or even speak negative about them again. Ever." he said and just like that the large hole of my brother's gun was pointed at Christie's head.

"Get back." he growled, which only received guns rising from Elgyn and his crew and Enoa only snarled in reply.

"Stop it all of you." Call said and Christie's eyes didn't leave mine.

"Let's all just calm down now." Elgyn said carefully. "We are all on the same team." Enoa's eyes didn't leave Christie's head. I could tell he was ready to blow him away, but I couldn't deny the fact that he stood up for his team. He was loyal and that was something I admired. But would he be loyal towards me? Now that is what I wanted to know.

"Easy brother. No harm done. He was just making an unimportant statement." I replied with a small sneer and Christie slowly stepped back from me and Enoa placed his gun down slowly. No one moved just yet.

"Alright people let's move and let's not try and kill each other." Elgyn stated and began to turn from us and Hillard followed him and then Call and then Johner who guided the soldier and Wren. I then walked past Christie as if nothing had happened and I rejoined my brother and continued killing some of the monsters. Elgyn and his crew helped take a few down until now we were alone. We killed about seven but that was nothing since the queen couldn't be found. She was still breeding. We were alone now walking the halls when suddenly we heard a loud beeping noise and stopped in our tracks. I knew that sound, one of the doors was opening. We all readied our weapons and turned to the door which had a green light confirming that the door was about to open. Enoa stood by me and we waited for it to open and as it did we saw the man in the wheel chair. Vreiss. Johner sighed with the relief and Call smiled happily.

"Oh man." Johner said and Vriess rolled out slowly.

"Who were you expecting Santa Claus?" he asked and Enoa and I looked at him each other with confused looks not knowing who he spoke about. Christie walked over and rubbed the man's head.

"Man we thought you were toast for certain man." he said and Vriess nodded.

"Yeah I thought the same for you guys too." he said and looked at Enoa and I.

"Woah nice gear." he said and Enoa and I only huffed through our nostrils.

"Look we only got a certain amount of time before those things come crawling around here." Elgyn said and Hillard nodded.

"We have to hurry." she said. Johner nodded.

"Well I say if we're going to make decent time we ditch the cripple." he said then looked at Vreiss, "No offense."

Vreiss quickly flipped his middle finger into the air.

"None taken." he said and I only looked at Enoa and he was looking around at the ship as if noticing something and so I did too and I realized we were moving.

"Nobody get's left behind. Not even you, Johner." Hillard said and Johnner looked down for a moment feeling a tad guilty. I was a tad shocked she was able to command the bull headed male.

"What's the quickest way out of here?" Christie asked the soldier.

"After the cooling tower, there's a freight elevator. It runs from the top of the ship, down the engineering level one deck. It takes us straight to the dock." he said. Elgyn nodded.

"Sounds reasonable let's do it." he said.

"_We're moving."_ Enoa said and everyone looked at him.

"Hey, English." Elgyn said and Enoa gave him a hard glare so I looked at Elgyn too.

"We're moving." I told him


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets revealed

"What?" Christie asked me and I glanced at him.

"The ship. It's moving." I said. Wren shook his head.

"The ship has stealth mode, there's no way you can tell." he said. Enoa scoffed.

"Look at that under estimating us again." he said bitterly. Call looked up.

"She's right." Call said and I looked at her. Maybe the computer woman was good for something after all.

"The ship's been go since the attack." Enoa explained. Wren nodded slowly as if completely understanding again.

"It's a standard emergency procedure." he said. The soldier nodded as he looked down as if realizing something.

"That's right. Any serious problem and ship auto pilots back to home base." he said and Elgyn glanced at him.

"And you were planning on letting us know this?" Call asked taking a step towards them. Wren glared at her.

"Nobody asked." he answered.

"And what exactly is home base?" he asked and everyone looked at the doctor and soldier now. Wren inhaled slowly.

"Earth." he said. Christie tensed and shifted a bit.

"Ah great." he said. Enoa and I were a tad confused because we were not taught about this planet.

"What is earth?" I asked and Johner looked at me.

"You gotta be shitting me. You don't know what Earth is?" he asked and I looked at him.

"If I fucking knew I wouldn't be asking now would I?" I asked aggressively and Enoa held me back.

"Calm down both of you." Christie said and we only frowned as we were separated. Call was too busy glaring at Wren.

"Bastard." she spat. Johner started to shift around too.

"Earth. I rather stay here with the things." he said. Elgyn only looked down with mild thought and Hillard looked at him as if waiting for him to just have the answer.

"Then we gotta do something fast." he answered and everyone looked at him. Christie looked at Wren.

"How long until we get to Earth?" he asked. The soldier sighed and looked at him.

"Three hours about." he said. Call looked around as if panicked.

"We got to blow the ship." she said. Enoa and I hissed at her reply and Elgyn and Hillard looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Call!" Christie said moving up to her and gripping her neck hard making her wince. "You aren't blowing this ship. Not while we're on it, okay? When we get off you do as you please. Alright." Johner paced a bit.

"Earth man, what a shit hole." he said and Enoa and I only looked at each other not sure of why we were still here. Enoa looked at Elgyn.

"We need to move. We are sitting targets here." he said resting his gun on his shoulders now. Elgyn nodded agreeing.

"Let's move." he said. Christie glanced at me with a short gaze before joining Elgyn and talking to him. I had a chance to learn the soldier's name since I wanted to be able to talk to him if needed. His name was Distephano.

"I have never heard a name like that before." I asked and he nodded looking around with his gun.

"Yeah it's a rare one." he said and I nodded.

"Have I had to sleep with you before?" I asked. I had been given to many to sleep with so I wasn't sure if my first time meeting him was in a bed. He looked at me awkwardly and shook his head.

"Oh no we haven't." he said and I nodded.

"Ah. Okay then." I said and we continued walking and suddenly I stopped slowly and this got everyone's attention. Enoa stopped and came up to me looking me over with curious eyes. I smelled something, something I hadn't smelled in many years. I lifted my nose up and sniffed the air, making Enoa do the same thing and his eyes flexed as if catching the scent as well.

"You smell that?" I asked and he nodded and we both looked at door in unison. It was a door just like all the other rooms and I knew something was in there. I slowly turned to it and began to approach it.

"Not that way!" Wren called out and Enoa followed me.

"Guys come on we will leave you behind." Elgyn said and Enoa looked at him.

"Then leave us behind." he threatened. Christie glared at that statement and looked at me.

"Enolla come on, this is not the time for site seeing." he said and I glanced at him showing him that right now he had no authority over me at this moment. He winced and looked away and I turned back to the door. Enoa followed me and I opened it and it slid open slowly. I stepped inside and saw many tubes filled with green liquid but they were all empty. I smelled the scent of old flesh, my people's flesh. I looked at Enoa and he seemed to be curious as well. I continued to look at all the glass until I made it to the back of the room and then slowly the scent grew stronger to my left and I saw ten operating tables with white cloths spread over the tops of something. I tilted my head wondering who or what could be under these sheets. I kept my spear in hand in case any monsters were hidden in here. I crept closer to the tables and Enoa followed until he was beside me. I smelled his scent amongst the sheets and he looked at me.

"I smell you." he whispered and I nodded.

"I smell you." I replied and I moved over to the first table and just stared at the white cloth. I then slowly lifted my hand and touched the cloth and gently slid it forward and I paused with shock and my eyes widened as I looked into my own eyes. Lying before me was a dead corpse that looked like me. By now everyone had entered and watched us. Enoa looked at me and then the dead body of me and I removed the sheet entirely and gawked as I looked at the stomach area to see all of my intestines were missing and I was confused as to what I was looking at. Enoa frowned and then moved to the next table and removed the sheet and froze at the site of seeing himself, dead on the table.

"What the fuck is all of this?" Johner asked. I looked at my hands and felt as if something was not right. Suddenly Enoa and I ran down the rows of tables ripping off the cloths revealing a pattern of me and then my brother and then me again. We stood in the middle of the tables now and stared at all the cold dead bodies that were us. Our bodies shook with a confusion of hatred, anger, and fear. I looked at Wren with a feral like glare and Enoa only did what I was thinking. He speed walked up to the man and gripped him by the back of the neck and no one did a thing as he dragged the doctor towards the tables and forced his head down towards the tables and removed one of his knives and placed it under his throat.

"Explain this." he said.

"Ah. We tried multiple times to regenerate you, but for some reason you both kept dying so we harvested some of your organs and used them to feed the aliens. You both were our last, but successful attempts." he told and Enoa looked up at me and I looked at the dead bodies before us. No wonder they were missing organs.

"So you fed our remains to the monsters who are trying to kill us." I said and Wren only struggled and failed against Enoa's large form.

"It was nothing personal. We just kept using your DNA to keep trying." he said and I only stared at him for a moment.

"What was the purpose of bringing us back to life?" I asked and I knew the answer, but Enoa didn't. He gripped the doctor's neck harder.

"Answer her." he said. Elgyn and his crew only watched and waited. Wren gritted his teeth.

"To repopulate the species so we could run tests and experiments." he choked out and Enoa's eyes widened and I only looked at my brother calmly as he looked at me. So now he knew. Call shook her head.

"You fucking bustard." she said. I slowly turned and began to walk behind my brother back towards Elgyn who looked just as pissed off as Call did at the doctor's words. Why they cared so much was beyond me, but I was somewhat happy they did. I stopped in front of Christie and he only wrapped an arm around my waist as if telling me that it was okay. I couldn't help, but feel comfort in his arms again. I gave a small smile before glancing over my shoulder and looking at Enoa.

"_Kill him."_ I said and suddenly Enoa rammed his fist into Wren's back and the man screamed in pain. Distephano only looked away and Elegyn only turned away without emotion and Hillard followed behind him. Johnner and Call turned and Christie turned with his arm still wrapped around my waist and we slowly left the room hearing the good doctor scream and pain while my brother tore him to pieces.


End file.
